


In the bivouac of Life

by orphan_account



Series: A Psalm of Life [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Loki changes Thor's physical sex, Loki in a woman's body, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Thor with a Vagina, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, embarassed Thor, genital-swap, teenage thor - Freeform, warning: transphobic comment, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate title: Where did you put my dick, Loki?<br/>Loki spikes Thor's drink with magic that replaces Thor's dick with a vagina. Thor is initially unhappy about it, but comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the bivouac of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of a series, but can be read alone.

Since the first night they’d spent together, Loki had been too busy to bring up sex, and although Thor might have been able to ask him to spare the time, he was still too embarrassed. He wasn’t even ready to ask if he could sleep in Loki’s bed.

So it came to Thor as a surprise when Loki’s first mention of anything sexual was, “Thor, are you very interested in women?”

Loki’d never paid much attention, since he never worried. It was clear that Thor’s needs were simple enough to only want him, at least for now. And Thor’s needs didn’t seem to be that great, because he’d yet to come to Loki asking for anything.

Thor choked on his dinner and went red in the face. Half from embarrassment, as there were eavesdropping frost giants all around them, half from oxygen lack. Loki grinned and poured him more hot mulled wine, which he drank in big gulps, recovering before daring to answer. He had to think about his answer. Not that he wasn’t interested in women, there were many Asguardians and frost giants whose shape caught his eye, but Loki was all he’d really ever wanted. True he would have liked to get a good feel in before he’d married Loki, but he wasn’t unhappy, “uhhh.”

“This isn’t a trick question, Thor. Do you fancy women or don’t you?”

“I do.” He replied honestly, hoping that Loki’s question was simply out of curiosity, and wouldn’t lead anywhere.

Thor was right to worry when Loki’s only response was an interested, “Hummm” and a suggestion that Thor drink his wine before it got cold.

Loki gave Thor a kiss on the head after dinner, “I’ve a meeting to attend to, would you like to join me?”

“Kartak wanted me to go over the drills we practiced this morning, I promised I’d meet him.” Since Thor had come to Jotunheim, Loki had several trainers appointed to him to continue his training to be a great warrior. Loki also gave him reading to do during the day, “Muscled men are my second favorite only to well-read muscled men.” He had joked.

“Are you sure you feel alright?” Loki asked, placing a cool hand on Thor’s hot forehead.

Thor brushed it off lightly, unsure where this sudden worry came from, but too trustful to think Loki knew something he didn’t, “Of course I’m fine.” Thor wondered what the problem was. Maybe Loki didn’t trust Thor’s instructor or maybe he wanted Thor by his side that evening, “Did you not get enough of my company this evening?” Thor grinned, “Would you like me to hold your hand through the meeting.”

Loki grinned back and leaned close to his face, “Oh yes, I’d like that a lot. I could fondle your leg under the table,” he hooked a finger around the wase of Thor’s pants, “and the attendees will all know what lovely sounds their Prince’s Princess makes. And then-”

Thor wiggled free and turned away, “I’ll see you after the meeting.”

“No fun.” Loki called after him.

“I’ll make it up to you later.” Thor called back, it was the bravest suggestion he was capable of.

“Yes you will.” Loki said to himself, “and you’d better bathe before you dare step into my chambers.”

Thor gave a small wave before turning a corner and slipping out of sight.

Loki chuckled to himself before realizing how long the meeting would feel.

 

Thor hated to admit it, but maybe Loki was right. He didn’t feel quite well, even Kartak asked if he would rather like to try again in the morning. But Thor pushed on, and by the end was very exhausted and cold. He requested his bath be drawn extra hot. Thor, concerned mostly with his stiff shoulders did not notice the problem at first. He slipped into the too-hot bath with grit teeth, and told himself to bare it. The warmth felt good on his sore body, but overall he still felt unwell. Had something been wrong with his dinner? He certainly felt stomach pain. He pressed his hands on his stomach. He thought about retching, but the damage of whatever he ingested was probably already done. He’d just have to wait it out. It wasn’t until he began to wash properly that he discovered something had gone horribly wrong.

“Where is my dick?” Thor whispered in horror. How had he not noticed before, he cursed himself before realizing his anger was misplaced. “Lokiii.” He hissed quietly. Loki, no doubt, was trying very hard not to laugh during his meeting. Thor could only think of one way to pay Loki back, ignore him, but he knew it would probably do little good. Loki was the master of patience. He could wait content and alone, so long as he had something to giggle over. Thor on the other hand didn’t want to stay like… He examined himself with overly-careful fingers. Yes, as he guessed, Loki had taken away his penis and given him a vagina. He’d have to stay like this for who knows how long, probably as long as it amused Loki. “Loki.” He couldn’t help but quietly curse once again. He wondered how many princess jokes he’d have to encour before he got his dick back.

Thor dressed and waited for Loki outside his door. His face was practically wrinkled from scowling so long. Loki approached him with a large smile, “I see-”

“Shut up.” Thor insisted, intent on giving Loki as little satisfaction out of this as possible.

Loki’s smile somehow grew, “So you-”

“Open the door.”

“I like this side of you. I should piss you off more often.” Loki obeyed and motioned for Thor to enter first. Thor waited for Loki before slamming the door shut and locking it.

“Who gave you permission to take away my dick?” Thor yelled. If he hadn’t been so angry, he would have thought of another way to phrase it. Loki held his sides, trying not to laugh.

“I didn’t think you’d be so angry.” He said, beginning to change out of his robes.

“You did it without my consent! I thought that was important to you!”

“I wanted to surprise you, I thought you’d like it.” Loki said simply, folding his robe and laying it in his drawers.

“Well, I don’t like it, Loki. I like being a man. I like having a dick, not a-”

Loki shot him a look of warning.

“You know what I mean.” Thor said defensively. He’d chose the wrong words again in anger.

“You’re still a man, my darling, muscular, manly man prince.” Loki said as he leaned on the chair, “Did you try it?” Thor didn’t answer, he was too embarrassed to answer, but Loki read him and knew he was too afraid to touch it, as if it wasn’t an ordinary slit of flesh and one that would replace his dick forever if he dared to get too friendly with it. “If you really don’t like it, you don’t have to use it. You’ll change back in two days or so anyway.”

“Thank gods.” Thor sighed. He knew Loki wasn’t too cruel, but without having any information about his current state, he’d begun to assume the worst.

“Are you still mad at me?” Loki asked, taking a step forward.

Thor couldn’t look him in the eye. “no,” he said weakly. He really wanted to be mad, though.

Loki put his hand on his face and kissed his hair. He pulled Thor lightly forward, and Thor pressed into him. “Do you want me to touch it?” Loki whispered, still feeling a little devilish. Thor pushed him off and Loki grinned before continuing to change. Thor didn’t leave though, he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

“I was hoping we could do this instead. Just this once if you don’t like it, or not at all if you don’t want to. Seeing as regular penetration-” lust gripped thor in the gut, he could feel it in his cunt. He didn’t dislike it. “would take a lot more time, this won’t. Sometimes it hurt a bit at first, even for the most careful, but I know a spell that would make it painless. If you would let me, I promise, you’ll enjoy it.”

Thor didn’t want to admit that it sounded tempting. He didn’t want Loki to know how quickly he’d gone from hating the idea to being interested. He hoped his silence would serve as a proper answer for now.

“Did the spell hurt?” Loki asked with some sympathy. He’d forgotten that there were occasional after effects to the spell.

“It was manageable.” Thor huffed, still angry enough to avoid Loki’s eyes. Loki plopped down next to him and petted his hair.  
“It’s left me feeling cold, though.”

“It’s a side effect of the spell, I’m afraid. I could bundle you up, and you could sleep here if you’d like.”

“I think I’d rather be alone.” Thor said, thinking of the fire in his room. Loki grinned, “Not like that.” Loki grinned wider. “How do you get any work done when your mind is occupied full time with lewd schemes?”

“Well it really doesn’t take a lot of thou-”

Thor stood up and left.

 

Thor told himself he wouldn’t. Loki made sure Thor was provided with enough wood for a heavy fire all evening. He was still cold though. Cold and horny. He’d been so pent up before all this and hadn’t done anything about it, of course he wasn’t able to sleep. But he couldn’t just cold bathe it away, at least he didn’t think he could, and the idea sounded too unpleasant. Unable to stand it any further, he hastily unlaced his pants, and felt, unsure entirely what for. His pushed apart skin, and felt for the entrance, his entrance, with his middle finger. He pressed lightly in and was surprised to find how different it was from what he’d imagined. What he knew of women was that they were very sensitive, but even though he felt very ramped up, little pleasure came from his light touches. He was doing something wrong, he thought. The more he touched, the wetter he became, but that didn’t help much either. He probed in and out until he hit something that sent a shock through him. It couldn’t quite be called pleasure, but he knew that with prompting, it could be. The spot right above his hole, something stiff and shielded by skin. He touched it experimentally until he found a way that he liked. He rubbed and touched and wondered what Loki would say if he knew. Who was he kidding, Loki probably knew. Loki would be able to smell it on him, or know in some other unbelievable way. But now Thor couldn’t care, it felt too good now to know the pleasure of a woman. When he came, he was surprised by the difference, the pleasure ran through him, and it lingered for a long while before slowly fading.

Thor awoke in the morning surprised. He’d fallen asleep so soundly after he came that his hands were still in his pants. He quickly laced them and washed for breakfast.

It wasn’t until dinner that Thor saw Loki. When he shivered, Loki offered him more hot Mulled wine which he drank heavily.

“I’m surprised you’re so trusting after yesterday’s wine adventure.”

“Well, it’s not like you can give me a second cunt.”

Loki smiled and Thor’s mouth dropped open. He looked at the wine in horror.

“I’m only joking. Were you able to keep warm last night?”

Thor nodded and sipped his wine, hoping that a full mouth would save him from answering any questions. It didn’t, of course.

“So did you have any fun last night?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Thor was starting to wonder if the fellow frost giants couldn’t hear, or just didn’t care.

“Thor, Thor. You’re so many delicious things. You’re so well muscled, and you’re nice, and beautiful, and loyal. You’re willing to sleep with an evil frost giant for the sake of your kingdom, and you’ve got a good looking cock, and probably a pleasurable hole, too.” Thor shut his eyes tight, drank his wine, and told himself he didn’t just hear that, “But you really need to leave the lying to me.”

Thor answered with a sigh of defeat.

“Ohhh, so it was fun. I bet you didn’t even miss you dick at all.”

“I’d still like my dick back.” Thor said, truthfully. Having a vagina was fun for now, but during the day he’d decided that he definitely did like his dick more. Not that the occasional switch wouldn’t be unbearable, so long as Loki figured out how to keep him warm while he had it.

“Well that’s not a no.” Loki said pleasantly, “did you learn anything new?”

Thor didn’t care anymore about subtlety at the dinner table, clearly nobody was listening, “Yes, ac-”

“Wait... don’t tell me. I think I’d much rather you show me.” Loki said decidedly.

 

Thor tried to get out of training practice but Kartak wouldn’t allow it, even when Thor told him he had Loki’s permission.

“Loki isn’t your trainer. He doesn’t get a say in this.”

“But he’s your prince.” Thor said with surprise to his indifference.

“You’ll be thanking me when your prince isn’t there to save you when some man is trying to slit your throat to send him a message.”

“He has a point.” Loki said, watching over the training hall from a balcony.

“Loki!” Thor said with surprise. He’d never really noticed that ledge before.

“Come to my room when you’re done. Don’t work him too hard, Kartak. I need him to be nimble for me later.” He said before turning away. Thor wondered if Loki had any decency at all.

“I’ll just warm him up for you.” Kartak smiled. From the weapon wall, he pulled a heavy stick that he would no doubt use to beat thor with in a moment.

“Thanks.” Loki’s voice echoed back.

Thor had managed not to have the shit beaten out of him, but he was certainly tired and a little in pain. He considered calling it a night but after a warm bath he was feeling better. Loki’s door was slightly ajar when he approached it.

“Loki?” He knocked the frame lightly.

“Come in.” The voice wasn’t Loki’s, but it was.

“Loki?” He asked again as he entered.

An almost entirely naked frost giant woman laid on Loki’s bed. She had a beautiful body that made Thor momentarily ashamed. He glanced away for a second before realizing. He closed and locked the door. “Loki, you drank the wine too?” but he knew this had to be different. Loki’d given Thor a vagina, but otherwise left him unchanged. This Loki was full female bodied, “Is this what the woman question was about?” Thor couldn’t keep his eyes on Loki’s face. He wished the room was better lit.

“It’s something I enjoy every once in a while. But it feels like putting on clothes that don’t feel comfortable when worn for too long, so don’t get used to it. But yes, that’s why I asked. I wanted to make sure you’d have interest.”

Thor gave a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Hum?”

“Why do you do this after taking away my dick?” Thor wasn’t sure if Loki failed in planning, or he was just evil.

“Take off your clothes.” Loki commanded. Thor did as he was told. A shiver of cold and excitement ran through him.

Loki pat the bed next to him and Thor sat.

“I thought we could have some girl time. Show you how to please a woman. And then if you’re not too tired, I’d like to change back and fuck you.”  
Thor was actually glad he didn’t have a dick now, but only so that Loki wouldn’t see the fastest rising boner in history. His breath seemed to be stuck to the insides of his lungs.

“Breathe, Thor.” Loki said dryly.

“Right.” Thor choked.

“Kartak didn’t work you too hard, I hope.”

“He did but…” Thor was looking at Loki’s body.

“Well, then I’ll be gentle.” Loki said as he leaned in and kissed Thor. Save for Loki’s breasts lightly brushing him, it more or less felt the same. It still tasted like Loki, tongue flicked and teased all the same ways, but his lips were slightly softer and larger. He didn’t know which way he liked better. He wasn’t sure it mattered. Loki broke the kiss.

“Show me what you did last night.”

Thor was still embarrassed but it didn’t show as much as before. He reached down to emulate what he’d done but Loki stopped him.

“On me.”

Now Thor was blushing, “Um… turn around and lean into me.”

Loki did as he was told. He sat in Thor’s lap and put Thor’s hands into his. He leaned his head on Thor’s shoulder. Thor placed one hand on Loki’s thigh, and with the other, he traced Loki’s hole, probed in and out until his finger was wet, and then began playing with that stiff piece of flesh.

“Oh good,” Loki breathed, “I’m glad you found that.” It took a while, and guidance from Loki’s hands, but soon he was trembling in Thor’s lap, arching his back, and leaning into him. Loki didn’t move from Thor right away. He waited for the pleasure to fizzle out first. Thor wrapped his arms around him in a hug and kissed his bare neck. Loki smiled and laughed with closed eyes. This wasn’t the laugh that highlighted Thor’s failure or embarrassment. Thor laughed quietly into Loki’s shoulder. Loki sat up and turned to face him.

“I haven’t touched you yet. Why are you so happy?”

Thor shrugged, “because you’re happy.”

In one motion, Loki changed back into his usual form and shoved Thor onto the bed. He was all too ready to make Thor beg for mercy for saying something so unguardedly cute, but something stopped him. Thor’s eyes were shut tight. His hands flew over his face. The glympse of Thor’s expression Loki was able to catch looked pained.

Loki blinked and gently touched the side of Thor’s head, petting his soft blond hair “what’s the matter? If you’re afraid-”

“No,” Thor began before realizing that was somewhat a lie. “Well, yes but it’s not that.” He was afraid, but his need overshadowed that. “I hurt my back a little is all.” He explained.

Loki got up from the bed and paced a bit.

“I’m okay.” Thor insisted.

“I told him to play nice today.” Loki hissed.

“He said-”

“I know, that strange men who make attempts on your life wouldn’t play nice.” Loki said, waving his hand. He stopped walking, looked at Thor, and sighed.

“I’m fine.” Thor continued, sitting up, “see?”

Loki pressed his finger on Thor’s forehead and pushed back gently. Thor fell back again and tried his hardest to hide the pained expression.

“This won’t do.” Loki said quietly. He sat down behind Thor and examined. Sure enough, there was a large painful-looking welt that crossed Thor’s back in a diagonal, “You’re going to have to get a lot better at fighting.” He knew a spell which would help with the pain, but using it only to fuck Thor into the mattress would probably make matters worse in the morning.

“Please, Loki.” Thor begged.

Loki raised his hand for silence, “It just hurts when you lay back, right?”

Thor nodded and Loki’s face twisted into a smile, “you can be on top, then.”

It wasn’t how Thor had imagined it would be, but he was desperate enough now that he didn’t care. At least Loki hadn’t turned him away. He made a mental note to not get hit on the back and reminded himself that there would be plenty of time for Loki to fuck him proper.

Loki kissed Thor and slowly pulled him on top of him as he sank down onto the bed. Thor put his hand on Loki’s chest to steady himself.

“Oh gods damn it.” Thor hissed.

“What now?” Loki asked. He’d been convinced that there were no more possible problems they could face that evening.

“I didn’t get to touch your breasts.”

Loki laughed and pulled Thor back into a kiss. Thor started to shake a bit as he thought of what he was about to do.

“Be gentle with me.” Loki smiled. He grabbed the vial of oil off his side table. Thor continued to kiss him while he stroked oil over his dick before reaching up and touching Thor with his slick hands. Thor tried not to flinch, but he did. Loki didn’t notice, Thor thought. Well, he probably did, but at least he was nice enough not to point it out.

Naturally, he’d caught it, but Loki had more important things to do. He held the back of Thor’s head, distracting him with kisses, while his other hand loosened him. He mumbled a spell through the kiss that went unnoticed by Thor. It would make it painless, as he had promised. Thor pulled away and nodded and Loki gave a nod and a small smile back and Thor sat up on his knees, straddling Loki. Loki placed his hands on Thor’s hips but applied no pressure. Loki carefully guided him in slowly and allowed Thor to take what he needed. Thor was all nerves and Loki whispered things he couldn’t hear, but were none the less encouraging. It didn’t take long before he was full and seated against him.

“Okay?” Loki asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

“Yeah. Can I?”

“Oh gods, yes.” He flopped back on the bed, “Take me.”

Thor couldn’t help but laugh. He wasn’t nervous anymore, he almost forgot how Loki could scare him. He laid there so passively as Thor rocked his hips, searching for pleasure. This was different from before. He didn’t need anything inside him the night before as he fingered that raw nerve but now he saw that Loki reached something inside him that he’d missed. This is what they sang about women wanting in drinking songs, to be filled by men. He couldn’t blame them. Thor found himself rocking harder and faster. He almost felt some shame, the shame they told women to feel, but he didn’t care anymore. He wanted so badly to come he’d just about do anything for it. He rocked into Loki, breath heavy. Loki, sensing Thor was close to orgasm, began thrusting up into him. That set Thor over the edge. He trembled so badly that he knew he couldn’t continue to ride Loki. Loki did the rest of the work, completing Thor’s orgasm before pulling out and finishing. Thor fell forward onto Loki, who pulled a blanket over him and then wrapped his arms around him, careful not to touch the sore spot of his back.

“Wait.” Thor said with horror, pushing himself up so he could look loki in the face. “I can’t get pregnant, right?”

Loki laughed, “technically no. I’d have to be intentional and it would be a lot of work. Why? Does the thought of being full with my child please you?”

Thor scoffed before leaning back into Loki’s arms.

“I hadn’t asked for permission to come inside. I figure after all the things I’ve done without your permission I should at least ask before I spill inside you.”

The words made Thor squirm but he told Loki he wouldn’t mind in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I forget to mention that Loki in his usual form is intersexed but has more physical traits generally associated with men. His female form is more female body traited and doesn't have a dick.


End file.
